A Hero is Born
A Hero is Born is the first episode of "NFL Rush Zone: Guardian of the Core" and the first episode of the first season. This episode was origionaly aired online on september 6 2010 and aired on nicktoons on febuary 5 2011. Plot The episode starts out with 10-year old Ishmale "ish" Taylor not being picked for the football team, which happens on a regular basis. Later he is seen playing a playtendo (a parody of nintendo) football game as the Chargers, his favirote team. His mom then comes in and says thats enough for the night and he gose to save his game. As he enters his name in, a bearded man appears on his television and tells Ish that he is the guy they have been looking for. Ish then angrily asks the man what he is doing in his playtendo and says his game better be saved or else. The man says that his name is OT and that everything will be explained at the chargers home game that Sunday, which he and his mom then "coincedentaly" win tickets to. At the game Ish and his mom are approached by who appears to be a "little person" hot dog seller.He offers them hot dogs but Ish's mom says no thank you. Ish then sees OT on the stadium's jumbotron and is directed to a message board saying "IT HAS BEGUN... FOLLOW THE HOT DOG KID". Ish then claims he has to got to the bathroom and tries to follow the hot dog guy, only to get lost in the crowd. He then starts thinking of NFL games, while OT quietly says welcome to the rush zone. Next Ish sees a green line that gose through the crowd and leads to the hot dog seller. The hot dog guy then says he was expecting him then points out a (badly) disguised robot in the crowd, saying its a blitz-bot. the bot then reveals itself and starts terrorizing present spectators. as the meyhem starts, the hot dog seller reveals himself to be the Chargers rusher in desguise and pulls Ish to safty on his lighting board. A terrified Ish is then taken to the Chargers locker room where still scared Ish is told to put on some peewee football atire and get out thare to stop the blitz-bot, The rusher tells him that the bot wont leave until he finds what hes looking for, and that he can stun the bot, but only ish can take him out. He then introduces himself as Bolt. the robot then invades the peewee football halftime show and starts targeting the chargers lightning bolt and terrorising the kids. Ish's mother meanwhile, leaves her seat and goes looking for Ish. Ish enters the field and he and Bolt start fighting the bot as the peewee football teams run for their lives. Ish then sees how to defeat the bot. He has Bolt go and get a bunch of foam fingers that ish then throws into the blitz-bots wheel, fouling it up. it is tackled by ish and severly damaged, Bolt then tells Ish to rip its power module out and smash it, which ish dose, putting the bot out of commission permenently. Bolt then tells Ish that thare done for the day and to go find his mom which he then dose. when he finds her he asks if she enjoyed the half-time show, as OT looks on behind them. trivia/goofs * Bolt would later be the "first rusher seen" again in season 3 Guardians Unleashed, this time accompanied by the browns rusher * How did nobody else seem to notice OT on the jumbotron, or the message for ish, or the horribly disguised blitz-bot beforehand? When the blitz-bot attacked if you look in the backround when mom is shown leaving, she dosen't seem to notice the blitz -bot while everyone else is yelling or shaking an angry fist at it. * Why did nobody adress the spectators about the attack? They would do this in a later episode but here you would expect all the spectators to panic and evacuate the stadium. * the pewee football team at first also dident seem to notice as the blitz bot came out in front of them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ish Category:Season premieres